<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amor, Amizade, Paz e Guerra by FranjinhaAzul, ZiggyTozier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270614">Amor, Amizade, Paz e Guerra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranjinhaAzul/pseuds/FranjinhaAzul'>FranjinhaAzul</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyTozier/pseuds/ZiggyTozier'>ZiggyTozier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Studio Ghibli, Universo Alternativo - Da Colina Kokuriko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranjinhaAzul/pseuds/FranjinhaAzul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyTozier/pseuds/ZiggyTozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun sempre foi o primeiro amor de Junmyeon, e Junmyeon sempre foi o primeiro amor de Sehun. Cresceram como bons amigos, devido a boa convivência de seus pais na vizinhança de Yokohama. Todavia, no início, ambos não sabiam ao certo como expressar tais sentimentos, até que velejassem juntos um dia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ghibli &amp; EXO - 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eu não quero te deixar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Franjinha: Opa, e aí galera, como vocês estão? Espero que estejam todos bem e se cuidando bastante! </p>
<p>Bem, eu nem sei como descrever esse fest sem usar as palavras "perfeito", "maravilhoso" e "incrível", sério mesmo! Eu, como uma amante de arte visual japonesa, vulgo anime e essas coisas, os filmes do Studios Ghibli são os meus preferidos! Assisti quase todos que estão presentes no catálogo do Netflix. Aí, aí… Amo demais os filmes “As memórias de Marnie” e “Da Colina Kurokiro”. Aliás, pegar o plot inspirado no meu segundo filme favorito fez meu coração se aquecer demais, sério. Obrigada por quem doou essa belezinha!! ❤️</p>
<p>Confesso que estou animada para ler todas as fanfics desse fest! 💞</p>
<p>Enfim... Eu espero que vocês gostem da nossa história, se divirtam bastante lendo, apesar dela ser, como a Ziggy mencionou, amedrontadora pelo fato de ter a tag Angst, garanto a vocês que ela está legal, bem... Eu acho! ❤️</p>
<p>Então é isso até aqui! Tenham uma ótima leitura e até as notas finais! ❤️</p>
<p>Ziggy: Oii! O que falar desse fest incrível?! Eu sou muito apaixonada pelos filmes do Studio Ghibli e por toda a magia que eles nos transmitem, então participar desse fest foi uma experiência muito divertida.</p>
<p>Apesar da tag "angst" ser amedrontadora, prometemos que não vamos quebrar o coração de ninguém. Podem confiar e ler sem medo! </p>
<p>Preparamos com carinho uma playlist com as músicas que achamos que combinariam com a fanfic: <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2rj6ui95VW0QWC6qAtqsKH?si=HGbHp2j2Q6O-OVWoH4jQtA%22%22"> Spotify</a><br/>Boa leitura!! ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Naquela época, na qual tudo era fácil, e um pacote de balas podia ser comprado com apenas três moedas, Junmyeon gostava de pensar que sua infância nunca acabaria. Os dias ensolarados e frescos, os quais passava ao lado de seu melhor amigo, o pequeno Sehun, pareciam ser eternos aos olhos do menino. </p><p>Gostava de quando o mais novo aparecia em frente a sua casa e o chamava para ir brincar na pracinha próxima a escola onde estudavam, pois lá era onde eles passavam grande parte do dia, correndo, pulando, subindo nas árvores e se divertindo com seus outros amigos que, por sorte, apareciam por lá. </p><p>Apesar de adorar sair para brincar com o Kim, Sehun era o tipo de garoto que se cansava fácil em brincadeiras que exigiam muito de seu físico, como pega-pega e esconde-esconde. Todavia, como já não bastasse ele ficar reclamando de dor nas pernas e nos braços, ele também ficava emburrado por não receber a atenção de Junmyeon. </p><p>Mas o Kim tinha já carta na manga para fazer o melhor amigo deixar de reclamar e esta era convidá-lo para comprar alguma comida ou bebida no mercadinho próximo ao bairro onde moravam.</p><p>— Myeon, eu já tô ficando suado — Sentado no meio, o mais novo se abanava com a mão depois de ter corrido por apenas cinco minutos. — Eu não sei se consigo caminhar pra minha casa, minhas pernas estão querendo dormir por aqui mesmo. </p><p>— Hun, a gente mal correu e você já tá reclamando — Com os braços na cintura, ele encarava Sehun, acostumado com tal situação. — Ontem o meu pai me deu algumas moedas por ter arrumado meu quarto, então o que você acha de ir tomar um refrigerante comigo? </p><p>Tirando uma das mãos da cintura, Junmyeon esticou a mão para que o mais novo a segurasse, para o ajudar a levantar. Contudo, após ter se levantado, Sehun ainda segurava a mão do Kim, sorrindo animado para o amigo. </p><p>— Você gosta de refrigerante tanto assim? — Junmyeon brincou. </p><p>— Não, é que eu gosto quando você compra comida pra mim — O Oh riu quando viu as sobrancelhas do amigo se juntarem. — E eu também gosto de sair de mãos dadas com você. </p><p>O mais velho sentiu as bochechas corarem. Ele não entendia o motivo daquilo acontecer sempre quando Sehun agia de forma fofa, mas ele gostava. </p><p>— Se é assim — Ele desviou o olhar para a mão que segurava a dele com leveza. — Eu acho que posso te comprar um sorvete também, aquele sabor novo que você me disse que queria.</p><p>— Mesmo?! — o mais novo perguntou, recebendo um aceno de Junmyeon. — Você é mesmo o melhor amigo do mundo!</p><p>Junmyeon rodou os olhos, fingindo estar irritado, coisa que não durou muito, pois o Kim não conseguiria ficar bravo com Sehun por muito tempo, principalmente quando este sorria daquela maneira bonita para si. </p><p>Quando o sol começou a se pôr no horizonte, e o céu começou a intercalar entre as cores rosa e laranja, os dois garotos souberam que já era hora de voltar para casa. Entretanto, antes que o Kim pudesse se esquecer de algo, o Oh fez questão de lembrá-lo de comprar o que havia prometido para si mais cedo.</p><p>[𓂃𓊝𓄹𓄺]</p><p>Enquanto Junmyeon estava em seu segundo ano do colegial, Sehun ainda estava no primeiro por conta da pequena diferença de idade entre os garotos. No entanto, quando as aulas terminavam, eles se encontravam na frente dela e iam correndo para a praia próxima de lá.</p><p>Quando chegavam à praia, os rapazes retiravam seus sapatos e os levavam em mãos até encontrarem uma sombra para descansar da corrida que haviam feito até lá. </p><p>Enquanto recuperavam o fôlego, ambos observavam ao redor, notando o pouco movimento que havia por lá durante a semana, diferente do final de semana, onde havia pessoas para todos os cantos que olhassem. </p><p>Junmyeon era sempre o primeiro a se reanimar, pronto para mais ação, diferente de Sehun, que mesmo adolescente, ainda se cansava fácil. Já era normal que, depois de estar com a energia recuperada, o Kim insistisse para que o Oh o acompanhasse em uma caminhada pela beira da água do mar. </p><p>— Deixa disso, Myeon — disse novamente, enquanto desviava sua atenção do belo rosto do melhor amigo. — Pode ir sozinho até lá. Eu vou ficar te vendo daqui. </p><p>— Por favor, Hun! — Tentou mais uma vez. — Eu não quero ir sozinho… lembra quando você disse que não queria ir na casa do Chanyeol sozinho, pois estava com medo do cachorro dele e me chamou para ir contigo? Então, sua vez de vir comigo. </p><p><em>Droga</em>, Sehun pensou consigo, lembrando-se claramente daquele dia. </p><p>Ele pensou em negar mais uma vez, mas quando voltou a olhar para o Kim, notou que este estava o observando da mesma forma que Vivi, seu filhote de poodle, fazia quando queria algo. </p><p>— Tudo bem… — Deu um longo suspiro e se levantou sem vontade.</p><p>— Prometo comprar algo para você depois — Junmyeon disse, sem esconder a emoção em seu tom de voz. — Vamos pela água. </p><p>— Não vou mais.</p><p>— Sehun!</p><p>— Era brincadeira, calma — pediu, levantando a mãos em frente ao corpo em sinal de que era, de fato, uma brincadeira. — Não precisa ficar bravo. </p><p>Os rapazes haviam deixado seus sapatos e suas mochilas sob a areia e caminharam em direção ao mar, onde Junmyeon teve que se conter para não começar uma rápida guerra de água com o melhor amigo, pois não queria que este voltasse a se sentar. O Kim adorava a companhia do garoto de cabelos negros, mas não tinha coragem o suficiente para admitir aquilo.</p><p>Durante o caminho, Sehun ia contando, ou melhor, reclamando do dia que tiveram na escola. O Kim sabia o quão o rapaz ao seu lado não ia muito com a cara de seus colegas de classe, mas adorava as coisas que aconteciam entre eles, como fofocas, brigas e tudo mais. Em certos momentos, Junmyeon fingia prestar atenção no que o Oh estavam dizendo, enquanto, na verdade, estava olhando para os pés, achando graça quando as ondas passavam por cima. </p><p>— Então o Baekhyun disse que se o Minseok não devolvesse o lápis dele, ele iria enfiar a cara dele no purê de batata. E eu achei aquilo nojento. Ele ia estragar a comida! — contava o mais alto, indignado, enquanto andava na frente do amigo. — E o Jongin havia dito que a professora de matemática vai passar um teste surpresa na próxima semana. Você vai me ajudar a estudar, né, Junmyeon? — perguntou, virando-se para encarar o rapaz, notando que este estava longe de si. </p><p>O Oh encontrou Junmyeon abaixado e com a mão direita dentro da água. Ele mexia ela de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse procurando por algo na areia molhada.</p><p>— Te achei — falou para si, puxando um pequeno siri consigo. — Olha, Sehun! — gritou correndo para em direção ao outro. — Não é fofo? </p><p>— Larga isso, tem doença! — ele se apressou a dizer, dando dois passos para trás. Não gostava de nenhum bicho tivesse duas tesouras no lugar de patas. </p><p>— É mais fácil você ter doença do que ele — Junmyeon zombou, colocando o siri no chão novamente e o observando sumir na areia. — Ah, olha! </p><p>— De novo não — respondeu com preguiça, acompanhando em passos lentos o amigo que correu para alcançar outra coisa no chão. </p><p>Após fazer um pequeno buraco na areia fofa e úmida, o mais velho caminhava na direção de Sehun outra vez, sem tirar os olhos do que tinha na palma de sua mão. Curioso, o Oh se aproximou para ver o que o amigo havia trazido.</p><p>— Uma concha? — questionou, incrédulo com a animação do Kim por uma coisa simples daquelas. — Que sem graça… É mesmo a sua cara, Myeon. </p><p>— Eu achei ela bonita — Ignorando o comentário do Oh, Junmyeon olhava para aquela concha lilás com admiração. — Se tivesse outra igual, daria pra gente fazer um colar pra nós. Ela poderia simbolizar a nossa amizade. </p><p>Com as mãos nos bolsos, Sehun olhou para a concha outra vez, tentando encontrar a beleza que o amigo dizia ver nela. Ele tinha achado o siri bem mais legal do que a tal concha. </p><p>— Se é pra simbolizar nós dois, teria que ser uma coisa mais interessante — Ele pensou por alguns segundos, procurando um exemplo em sua memória. — Como um relógio que pertenceu a um pirata, ou um anel de um rei do século passado.</p><p>Junmyeon pareceu, outra vez, não se importar, pois continuava analisando a pequena concha em sua mão.</p><p>— Essa concha é simples e bonita — ele começou. — Ela parece ter passado por muita coisa, já que tem uma ponta quebrada — Estendeu a concha para Sehun, tentando mostrar o pedaço que faltava. — Acho que, de certa forma, também somos assim, não é? Crescemos juntos, passamos por muitas coisas, e mesmo que a gente tenha se quebrado um pouco no percurso, continuamos aqui. </p><p>Sehun pensou um pouco, tentando absorver as palavras do Kim. Seu coração havia se acelerado com aquelas coisas ditas, e acabara por se arrepender um pouco do que dissera, mas, é claro, ele nunca admitiria. </p><p>— E onde entra a parte bonita da concha? — perguntou, curioso. </p><p>— Ah, essa parte — Junmyeon riu sem graça, coçando a nuca com a mão livre. — Acho que essa parte é você.</p><p>O coração de Sehun acelerou ainda mais, como se fosse possível. A brisa agradável que passava por ali fazia os cabelos castanhos do Kim balançarem na direção do vento, e isso aos olhos do Oh, o fazia parecer como um anjo. Junmyeon era o verdadeiro significado de beleza.</p><p>Sem que se dessem conta, deram curtos passos na direção do outro, os deixando perto o suficiente para sentir a respiração quente se misturar naquele pequena distância. No entanto, quando eles perceberam o que estava prestes a acontecer, deram pequenos passos para trás. </p><p>Ao se olharem, puderam ver ambos os rostos vermelhos. Eles sabiam o que quase fizeram, e isso os deixavam ainda mais tímidos. </p><p>Com o intuito de quebrar o silêncio e a timidez existente entre eles, o mais novo abaixou-se um pouco em direção a água e, sem hesitar, jogou um pouco dela na direção do melhor amigo. </p><p>No início, Junmyeon ficou irritado, mas não tardou em revidar. Durante a brincadeira, o Oh notou que o Kim ainda tinha a concha em mãos e soube que ele não iria se desapegar dela tão fácil. </p><p>Quando se cansaram, ambos voltaram para onde haviam deixado as mochilas e os sapatos e se sentaram, aguardando que o sol da tarde agilizasse o processo de secagem de suas roupas e cabelos. </p><p>— Sabe… — Sehun começou, decidindo quebrar o silêncio. — Eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de… — o mais novo se interrompeu. Ter Junmyeon o olhando, o deixava nervoso ao ponto de se esquecer o que iria dizer.</p><p>O sol já não estava tão quente por conta do horário, o céu continuava limpo e as ondas se chocando uma contra a outra criaram o clima perfeito que o Oh desejava. Ele estava sentado na areia ao lado do amigo, se sentindo observado pelo garoto que o encarava com o rosto apoiado na própria mão. Lindo como sempre foi. </p><p>— Não vai continuar? — o outro perguntou, claramente curioso sobre o que Sehun iria propor. </p><p>Às vezes o mais novo se perdia nos próprios pensamentos, divagando sobre Junmyeon e tudo relacionado a ele. Para ser sincero, Sehun gostaria de pendurar um quadro em sua casa com a imagem que via naquele momento. </p><p>— De viajar comigo — disse por fim, desviando o olhar para o mar, fugindo do sorriso que fazia seu coração doer. — Velejar em um barco legal, sem precisar se preocupar com a escola, ou com as tarefas de casa. </p><p>— Você odeia o mar, Sehun — Junmyeon riu, vendo o outro fazer um bico extremamente adorável. </p><p>— Se você não quiser ir, é só falar "não", Myeon.</p><p>— É claro que eu quero ir — apressou-se em dizer. — Eu só não quero que você se force a fazer o que não quer, Sehun.</p><p>— Eu não vou me forçar a nada. Gosto de sair com você, não importa aonde seja. E mesmo que o mar não seja meu lugar preferido, vai ser legal se você estiver comigo — Sorriu de forma sincera, percebendo como Junmyeon o olhava, claramente surpreso com tudo o que dissera. </p><p>Demorou um pouco até o Kim absorver toda aquela informação. Entretanto, quando entendeu o que o melhor amigo lhe disse, permitiu-se sorrir e, de forma sutil, estendeu sua mão, buscando a de Sehun para entrelaçar os dedos nos dele e segurá-la da forma que tanto havia imaginado. </p><p>Eles ficaram assim, de mãos dadas e juntos, até as roupas, finalmente, secarem. </p><p>[𓂃𓊝𓄹𓄺]</p><p>Durante o período de férias, quando Junmyeon havia se formado no colegial e finalmente virado um homem, pensou ser o momento certo para cumprir a promessa que fizera a Sehun há dois anos atrás naquele fim de tarde na praia. </p><p>Dois anos mais velhos também significava que, durante o tempo que passou, eles puderam arranjar um barco relativamente bom para velejar durante alguns dias. Dois, para ser exato. Era um barco bom o suficiente para não afundar, e também não os deixariam sem um teto caso chovesse. Isso era tudo o que eles precisavam. </p><p>Seus pais estavam cientes e, como Junmyeon agora era um homem, não haveria problemas em levar Sehun consigo. Por serem amigos de infância, conseguir permissão para algo assim não costumava ser difícil. </p><p>Eles tinham separado tudo o que iriam precisar durante esses dias, tudo já estava posto no barco; havia lanche para alimentar uma tropa, então eles definitivamente não passariam fome. </p><p>Ao tirarem a âncora do mar, respiraram fundo, orgulhosos e felizes por estarem cumprindo aquela promessa com um significado tão especial. </p><p>— Pronto para velejar? — questionou o Kim, não escondendo o sorriso e a felicidade por estar ali. </p><p>— Pronto! — o mais novo respondeu, animado.</p><p>Para Sehun, o mar sempre fora uma coisa que ele gostara, mas longe dele. Em fotos e pinturas, se tornavam a paisagem mais bela que alguém poderia ter. Porém, quando ele começou a sentir o estômago revirar pelo balanço das ondas, quis imediatamente voltar para a terra firme. </p><p>— Está tudo bem, Hun? — Junmyeon perguntou ou ver a expressão enjoada no amigo. </p><p>— Sim, não se preocupe — mentiu, com um sorriso que pareceu enganar o mais velho. </p><p>Durante as primeiras horas, eles ficaram apreciando o mar, e também a companhia um do outro. Tinham saído de manhã bem cedo para conseguirem aproveitar o dia, e assim ele correu: calmo e preguiçoso. </p><p>Ao anoitecer, o tempo havia esfriado um pouco, fazendo os garotos entrarem para a cabine do barco. A barriga de Sehun já estava começando a roncar de fome. </p><p>— Tudo o que temos são esses sanduíches? — ele perguntou vasculhando a caixa que sua mãe preparara no dia anterior. — Eu queria muito tomar um sorvete agora. </p><p>— Você não mudou nada desde quando éramos crianças, não é? — Junmyeon brincou, rindo fraco em seguida. </p><p>A cabine não era grande, mas cabia os dois e ainda sobrava espaço para estender algumas cobertas quando eles fossem dormir. O Kim já estava arrumando seu lado, pronto para pegar no sono quando ele viesse. </p><p>— Não tenho culpa se você me acostumou mal — Sehun disse, sentindo-se nostálgico ao lembrar-se da infância. — Isso me faz pensar em uma coisa — Caminhou na direção do mais velho, sentando-se na frente dele com dois sanduíches nas mãos. — Como você conseguia tanto dinheiro? Me lembro bem de toda semana você me chamar pra tomar sorvete, ou quando comprava refrigerante pra mim. </p><p>Junmyeon pegou um dos sanduíches da mão do Oh, rindo fraco, também nostálgico. </p><p>— Eu fazia todas as tarefas que sabia que me dariam dinheiro, como cortar a grama, enxugar os pratos e coisas assim — falou, recebendo um aceno de Sehun, já que o garoto estava com a boca cheia e impossibilitado de falar no momento. — Toda vez que eu ganhava alguma moeda, guardava ela no bolso e me imaginava no dia seguinte te chamando pra sair comigo. </p><p>Por muito pouco o mais novo não se engasgou com o pedaço de carne. Junmyeon nunca tinha falado para ele sobre essas tarefas, e muito menos o motivo de fazê-las. Somente após tomar um bom gole de uma das garrafas de refrigerante que o Kim havia trazido, ele pôde quebrar o silêncio. </p><p>— Então você só fazia essas tarefas por minha causa? — Tentou disfarçar o sorriso ladino que teimava em querer aparecer. </p><p>— Eu preciso mesmo falar isso em voz alta? — O mais velho se encolheu, desviando o olhar para o chão. </p><p>Sehun achou que aquele era o momento certo para entregar ao Kim algo que havia guardado durante muito tempo, junto com seus sentimentos pelo amigo. Largando a garrafa de lado, ele pegou a bolsa que tinha trazido, tirando dela uma pequena caixa marrom. </p><p>— Sabe, eu também fiz algo parecido com isso — Abrindo a caixa com cuidado, ele atraiu o olhar de Junmyeon, vendo os olhos do mais velho brilharem de curiosidade. — Eu nunca me esqueci daquela concha roxa que vimos na praia. Depois que fomos embora, eu até tentei voltar e procurar outra igual aquela, mas não encontrei. Por isso eu comprei essa. </p><p>Levando a mão até a caixinha, Sehun tirou de lá dois colares que traziam uma concha presa a eles. Eram da mesma cor que eles viram há anos atrás. </p><p>O coração de Junmyeon batia descontroladamente. Esconder seus sentimentos pelo amigo nunca fora uma tarefa fácil, e, naquela hora, estava parecendo quase impossível. A única coisa que ele queria era abraçar o Oh e nunca mais soltar. </p><p>— Eu não sei como falar isso — Sehun mexeu em seus cabelos, em uma tentativa de se acalmar. — Mas, Junmyeon, eu gosto muito de você. Na verdade, eu sempre gostei — Ele tirou um dos colares e colocou no próprio pescoço, olhando para o amigo em seguida. — Se lembra daquele dia na praia, quando prometemos fazer essa viagem? </p><p>— Lembro — atônito, só conseguiu falar isso. Não conseguia acreditar que o cara que sempre gostou, sentia o mesmo por si. </p><p>— E também quando a gente quase...</p><p>Antes que Sehun pudesse terminar a frase, Junmyeon o puxou pela nuca, juntando seus lábios como em seus sonhos. Ele desejava poder fazer isso há tanto tempo que não conseguia se recordar do momento exato que começou a gostar do amigo. Mas fazia muito, muito tempo. </p><p>Quando o Oh quebrou o beijo, apoiou sua testa contra a do mais velho, sorrindo ainda de olhos fechados e aproveitando aquela sensação boa. </p><p>— Eu também sempre gostei de você, Sehun. </p><p>Se afastando levemente do Kim, ele pegou o colar que restava na caixa e o colocou no pescoço de Junmyeon, sendo puxado para um abraço em seguida. </p><p>Sem largar do corpo do mais novo, Junmyeon se encostou na parede atrás deles, fazendo Sehun sentar-se em suas pernas. Quando soltou os braços que envolviam a cintura do Oh, as mãos dele foram parar em seu rosto, fazendo as respirações se misturarem e outra vez eles se beijaram. </p><p>A mão de Junmyeon passeava pelas costas de Sehun, o puxando para ainda mais perto, não querendo o soltar nem por um segundo. Pois, se os rumores estivessem corretos, ele precisaria aproveitar cada segundo ao lado do Oh. </p><p>[𓂃𓊝𓄹𓄺]</p><p>Apesar dos dias terem passado rápido demais, Sehun e Junmyeon fizeram um bom proveito da viagem que haviam prometido realizar há dois anos atrás. </p><p>No caminho de ida e volta, ambos decidiram fazer paradas rápidas nas pequenas cidades que existiam próximas a deles. Além de terem experimentado novas comidas e conhecido um pouco sobre a cultura local, o Kim e o Oh se divertiram como quando mais novos. </p><p>Na última cidade, Junmyeon havia sido arrastado por Sehun até um local para que pudesse tirar, pela primeira vez, uma foto juntos.</p><p>Por sorte, em uma parte do passeio deles pela feira de artefatos da cidade local, eles haviam encontrado uma senhora simpática, que os guiou pelas tendas, explicando como tudo funcionava por lá. No final, ela se ofereceu para tirar uma foto dos dois parados em frente a uma enorme e bela fonte. Diferentes de outras fotografias, nesta eles estavam sozinhos. Sem pais, amigos ou animais de estimação. Eram só eles e uma enorme fonte. </p><p>Eles agradeceram a gentileza que a senhora tivera com eles durante todo o dia e então voltaram para o barco, onde partiram de volta para a cidade em que moravam.</p><p>Quando chegaram na manhã seguinte, Sehun e Junmyeon estavam mais animados do que nunca, já que não viam a hora de reencontrar suas famílias e comentar como a viagem havia sido incrível. Todavia, enquanto andavam pela cidade, notaram que algo estava errado, não pela falta de pessoas na rua, ou crianças correndo e pulando de um lado para o outro atrás de algo, mas pela atmosfera presente. </p><p>— Você também percebeu como o clima está estranho por aqui? — Sehun comentou, olhando ao redor em busca de algo ou alguém pelas ruas. </p><p>Junmyeon, concordou brevemente. </p><p>— Será que… Os rumores são mesmo verdadeiros? </p><p>— Eu realmente espero que não — o Oh respondeu cruzando os braços, sentindo o pescoço arrepiar pela atmosfera pesada. </p><p>Os dois ficaram analisando tudo em sua volta até chegarem no bairro onde moravam. O local estava diferente. Sehun queria crer que era, talvez, pelo fato dos filhos e filhas de seus vizinhos não estarem brincando na rua, ou por não ter animais andando de um lado para o outro com seus donos. </p><p>A casa de Sehun ficava ao lado da de Junmyeon, então, como de costume, os dois sempre abriam a porta ao mesmo tempo antes de adentrarem totalmente em suas respectivas residências. </p><p>Entretanto, quando foram abrir a porta, a mesma estava trancado, coisa que era estranha, já que ambas viviam aberta, exceto de noite, claro. </p><p>Com delicadeza, os rapazes tocaram em suas portas, aguardando um certo tempo até serem atendidos. </p><p>— Junmyeon? — Uma mulher baixa, de cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e olheiras fundas, atendeu a porta. Ela parecia surpresa em vê-lo por ali. </p><p>O Kim nem sequer teve tempo de virar-se em direção a casa do amigo e se despedir, já que sua mãe o puxara para dentro. </p><p>— Você está bem? O Sehun veio com você, não é? — Jungwon, sua mãe, o bombardeou com perguntas que, claramente, indicavam que algo estava errado. Muito errado. — Eu fiquei tão preocupada com vocês dois — disse em um sussurro, passando as mãos pelo rosto de Junmyeon, certificando-se de que ele estava mesmo ali. — Achei que não ia te ver tão cedo, Junmyeon. </p><p>— Eu estou bem aqui, mãe — o rapaz começou, abraçando a mais velha, que não tardou em retribuir o abraço apertado. — Eu e o Sehun estamos aqui, bem e seguros… nada de ruim aconteceu com nós dois. </p><p>Durante breves segundos, Junmyeon tentava, da melhor forma possível, consolar sua mãe, que repetia para o rapaz o quão estava assustada. </p><p>— Então… os rumores são reais, mãe? </p><p>A mulher desviou o olhar, não querendo ver por alguns segundos a cara do único filho, qual daqui a algum tempo iria deixá-la.</p><p>— São sim, filho — confirmou, visivelmente receosa. — Há alguns minutos antes de você chegar, seu pai saiu para buscar os papéis que você terá que assinar — comentava, segurando-se para não chorar novamente. A notícia havia deixado seu coração apertado, e dar ela ao filho, o fazia doer novamente. — Você foi aceito pelo exército, Junmyeon, e vai ser mandado para o quartel amanhã pela manhã.</p><p>Aquela notícia deixou o Kim sem chão, e o ar pareceu desaparecer durante alguns instantes. Sua cabeça ficou zonza, e ele gostaria tanto que sua mãe estivesse brincando consigo, como sempre fazia quando estava de bom humor. Entretanto, desde que chegara ali, ele soube que não era, não tinha como ser uma brincadeira. A atmosfera pesada que sentira desde que saíram daquele barco, as ruas vazias, o sentimento que ardia em seu peito, tudo aquilo era real demais. </p><p>Após aquela notícia, Junmyeon, acompanhado de sua mãe, resolveu que seria melhor organizar suas coisas o quanto antes, em uma tentativa falha de distrair sua mente bagunçada. Durante todo o processo, lembranças da viagem com Sehun vieram, fazendo-o recordar de que mais tarde teria que se despedir do garoto, sem saber se voltaria a vê-lo algum dia. </p><p>Ninguém esperava que o tratado de Eulsa, firmado entre a Coreia e o Japão, geraria um grande caos em várias partes do país e que mais pessoas fossem chamadas para irem para os campos de guerra. </p><p>O clima existente durante o jantar havia feito com que o Kim se sentisse ainda mais melancólico. Ele não queria acabar se afogando em lágrimas na frente de seus pais e de sua irmã, então, assim que terminara a refeição, explicou a eles que iria para seu quarto com a intenção de descansar um pouco. Sabia que sua família estava tão triste quanto ele, e Junmyeon não queria dar mais motivo para isso. </p><p>Chegando no cômodo, trancou a porta e sentou na cama. Os olhos fixos nos próprios pés enquanto aperta com força o lençol, descontando um pouco das frustrações no tecido. Ou pelo menos tentando. Pensou em sua infância, em seus amigos, sua família, em Sehun. Dessa forma, ele deitou no lençol branco, deixando as lágrimas saírem conforme ele pensava o quanto queria que nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo. Adormeceu antes mesmo que percebesse.</p><p>Era de madrugada quando acordou, e tudo ainda parecia muito surreal. Sentou-se e olhou ao redor, observando pela última vez o quarto onde crescera. Seu olhar voltou-se para a janela que ficava em frente ao quarto de Sehun na casa ao lado, caminhando para ela em passos falhos e desnorteados. </p><p>Foi pego pelo susto ao perceber que o Oh estava lá, olhando com os olhos vermelhos e levemente inchados para ele. Novamente o peito dele ardeu e a garganta fechou, mas ele não podia chorar na frente de Sehun. Com um sinal de mão vindo do mais novo, ele entendeu que deveria se encontrar com o Oh no quintal de sua casa. Suspirou uma última vez antes de sair do quarto, fazendo o possível para a sensação do choro iminente desaparecer, nem que só um pouco.</p><p>Chegando no quintal da casa, vira que Sehun já o esperava. Andou na direção do rapaz com os braços abertos, sendo recebido por um abraço apertado e repleto de um sentimento estranho de despedida. </p><p>— Eu não quero que você vá — Sehun disse, em um sussurro falho e baixo. </p><p>— Eu também não quero ir, Hun — Abraçando-o com mais força, tentando não se incomodar com a pequena diferença de altura entre eles. — Eu não quero te deixar. Pensei que tudo seria diferente quando voltássemos para casa, mas não assim. </p><p>Eles se separaram do abraço, mas Junmyeon não abandonou os braços que envolviam a cintura do mais novo. Observou os olhos vermelhos de Sehun, esticando o corpo para beijar os lábios que tanto fariam falta a partir daquele dia. </p><p>— Trouxe uma coisa para você — o Oh disse ao colocar a mão no bolso da calça que vestia, tirando de lá uma carta. — Sabia que não iria conseguir falar nada quando fosse me despedir de você, então tentei te escrever — Ele riu triste, contento a vontade de desabar </p><p>Junmyeon pegou aquela carta e a colocou no bolso, voltando a sua atenção para Sehun, deixando um carinho na bochecha do mais novo.</p><p>— Acho que nunca fiquei tão feliz por você ter asma e não precisar participar desse inferno — riu fraco, encostando a cabeça no peito do Oh.</p><p>Havia poucos motivos para que um homem não precisasse servir ao seu país, e asma estava entre eles. Sehun teve desde criança, e passou situações realmente desesperadoras ao lado de Junmyeon quando as crises apareciam.</p><p>— Eu te amo, Myeon — Sehun cochichou rente ao ouvido do Kim, que, por sua vez, voltou a abraçá-lo.</p><p>— Eu também te amo, Hun. Muito. </p><p>Em um canto onde não poderiam vê-los com facilidade, ambos ficaram abraçados até o sol começar a surgir aos poucos. Estava começando a ficar perigoso demais para eles continuarem trocando carícias em público, então, pela última vez em muito tempo, Junmyeon beijou Sehun.</p><p>Depois de Sehun, Junmyeon teve que se despedir de sua família, que se segurou o máximo para passarem uma imagem forte ao filho. O coração pesava toda vez que o Kim olhava para trás e notava que cada vez mais ele não reconhecia mais onde estava, e estava cada vez mais longe daqueles que amava.</p><p>Foi durante aquele longo caminho, que ele decidiu ler a carta que o Oh lhe dera durante a madrugada. Ele se segurou mais uma vez para não chorar enquanto corria os olhos pela bela caligrafia do mais novo, mas uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos quando, dentro do envelope, ele viu que o Oh havia lhe deixado a concha roxa de anos atrás. </p><p>
  <em>Assim como eu temia, os rumores são reais. Durante muito tempo eu quis acreditar que essa carta nunca precisaria ser escrita, ou que precisaríamos nos despedir dessa maneira. É por isso que você precisa voltar, certo? Nenhuma guerra vai separar a parte do meu coração que deixei com você desde a primeira vez que coloquei os olhos em você. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me lembro da primeira que você me comprou um refrigerante quando eu tinha cinco anos, e me lembro da primeira vez que eu senti que te amava. Também me lembro daquele dia quando fomos para a praia há alguns anos. Foi um dia crucial para eu entender meus sentimentos com mais clareza. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Para ser sincero, meu querido Junmyeon, eu sempre te amei. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amar é uma palavra muito forte, não é? Ainda que não houvesse muito tempo sobrando para lhe escrever, eu me questionei se era a melhor palavra para ser escrita aqui. E sim, Kim Junmyeon, eu não poderia usar outra palavra que não fosse essa para me expressar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vitorioso ou não, você precisa voltar dessa guerra, Jun. Não importa quanto tempo isso vá durar, eu sempre estarei te esperando.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Com muito amor, seu Sehun.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nada pode ficar entre nós</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Onde você pensa que vai tão cedo e arrumado assim, Sehun? — sua vizinha, Sra.Kang, perguntou vendo como o rapaz saía às pressas de sua residência. </p><p>Ele queria não respondê-la, mas ao mesmo tempo que estava com pressa de chegar no porto logo, ele também não gostaria de ser mal-educado. </p><p>— Indo encontrar com alguém importante, Sra.Kang — respondeu de forma breve, acenando em despedida para a mais velha, antes de correr em direção ao ponto onde esperaria pelo bonde. </p><p>Vendo como o outro se afastava, a mulher de cabelos pretos sorriu enquanto negava com a cabeça; ver o mais novo dos Oh animado a fez lembrar de sua juventude. </p><p>— Esses jovens apaixonados de hoje em dia… — comentou. — Gostaria de saber quem foi a garota que roubou o coração do pequeno Oh Sehun.</p><p><em>Ah, pobre Sra.Kang</em>… teria pensado o rapaz, se tivesse a escutado.</p><p>Sehun teve que apertar mais os passos para conseguir alcançar o ponto no qual, caso chegasse a tempo, conseguiria pegar o bonde que o levaria para a cidade mais próxima ao porto. Agradeceu mentalmente por ter conseguido chegar a tempo de comprar sua passagem e subir no meio de transporte. </p><p>Durante a viagem, Sehun não deixava de balançar as pernas para cima e para baixo, com o intuito de afugentar a ansiedade que insistiu em permanecer consigo desde a madrugada. Suas mãos também suavam e, vez ou outra, ele tinha que esfregá-las na calça escura e bem passada que pusera naquele dia. Sehun estava ansioso desde que ouvira pelas ruas de seu bairro sobre a volta dos soldados que foram para a guerra, e agora que o momento de rever Junmyeon estava ficando cada vez mais perto, não conseguia acalmar seu interior. </p><p>Perguntava-se a todo momento como o Kim estaria após quatro longos anos. Ele ainda tinha aqueles olhos brilhantes? Ou o cabelo caído na testa de um modo charmoso, que sempre o arrancava suspiros? Por hora, ele sequer havia tido a confirmação de que Kim Junmyeon estivesse vivo, mas o Oh já havia criado tantas expectativas que essa possibilidade não parecia plausível. Seu amor estava voltando para os seus braços, disso ele tinha certeza. </p><p>O dia estava quente, as ruas estavam movimentadas, e Sehun estava radiante. O porto onde encontraria Junmyeon estava logo à sua frente, com apenas alguns metros de distância. O navio que trouxera os soldados já havia ancorado, e com sorrisos emocionados e olhos marejados, homens saiam às pressas da embarcação. Exceto Junmyeon, pois até então não houvera nenhum sinal de sua presença. O peito de Sehun doeu ao pensar na pior das hipóteses.</p><p>Caminhando por entre a multidão, o rapaz segurava a barra da camisa com força, descontando o medo no tecido branco. Quando os últimos soldados saíram da embarcação, o Oh sentiu um peso desaparecer de seus ombros. Lá estava Kim Junmyeon, completamente inteiro e lindo como sempre fora. Um detalhe, no entanto, chamou a atenção de Sehun. Junmyeon carregava uma bolsa em sua mão direita, e a esquerda segurava a mão de uma criança. </p><p>No momento em que seus olhos se encontraram, os pés do rapaz não conseguiram sair do lugar. Seu olhar intercalava entre o sorriso do Kim e o garotinho com os olhos inchados — provavelmente de tanto dormir. </p><p>Ao contrário do Oh, Junmyeon passou a dar passos longos e rápidos, mas suficientes para que Doyoung conseguisse acompanhá-lo. O som da madeira ficava mais alto conforme o Kim se aproximava de Sehun. Assim como em seus pensamentos, ele não mudara nada. Sua aparência continuava bela e sublime, quase como um anjo. Ele sentiu tanta falta daqueles olhos quebrilhavam mais do que as estrelas e do sorriso contagiante que sempre brotava nos lábios alheios quando estava feliz.  </p><p>Soltou a mão de Doyoung apenas para dar um abraço apertado e repleto de saudade em Sehun. Agora o rapaz estava ainda mais alto, e esse fato arrancou um riso abafado de seus lábios. A emoção do momento fez com que Junmyeon demorasse a perceber que seu abraço não havia sido correspondido, pelo menos não na mesma intensidade. Sehun mantinha-se quase inexpressivo. </p><p>— Senti sua falta — disse para o Oh, depois de separar-se dele para o olhar. Contudo, quando observou o melhor amigo, notou que seu olhar para Doyoung conseguia expressar tudo o que o Oh não conseguia dizer. — Parece que você notou a presença do pequeno Doyoung. </p><p>— Sim. Ele é um rapazinho muito fofo — Sehun tentou dar um sorriso que fosse ao menos convincente para o garoto. Não soube se havia conseguido, mas pelo menos Doyoung o retribuiu. </p><p>— Sehun — Junmyeon descansou a mão nos ombros do amigo, chamando a atenção do desse. — Eu preciso te contar o que aconteceu nesses anos em que fiquei fora.</p><p>Antes que pudesse começar, o Oh surgeriu que fizessem isso durante o caminho até o bairro onde moravam, pois, dali, Sehun conseguiria prestar mais atenção e, quem sabe, compreender e aceitar a ideia do seu melhor amigo, Kim Junmyeon, ter se tornado pai sem mais ou menos. </p><p>[𓂃𓊝𓄹𓄺]</p><p>O estrondo vindo do norte fez os ouvidos daqueles soldados perderem a audição momentaneamente. O zunido demorara a sumir, os deixando mais lentos e menos atentos. Não seria a primeira vez de Junmyeon vendo o corpo de um amigo cheio de buracos de balas por terem se dispersado por questão de segundos. A guerra era cruel, e ele sentiu isso na pele durante aqueles longos quatro anos, dia após dia.</p><p>Aquilo foi o mais perto que eles chegaram do inferno. Todos os dias eles precisavam conviver com a fome, com o frio e a saudade. Ver seus colegas morrerem em combate deixava sua cabeça ecoando pensamentos negativos e paranóicos. Ainda que ele, de certa forma, se acostumara com essa cena, quando o Kim se deitava para dormir — quando era seguro fechar os olhos por mais de um minuto —, as expressões de medo e dor daqueles que perdera apareciam em sua mente como um filme sem fim. </p><p>Nesse ponto, ele mal se lembrava de como era viver bem e feliz como vivia há anos atrás. A carta que Sehun dera para ele no dia de seu alistamento havia se perdido num mar de sangue no primeiro ano de guerra, junto com a pequena concha roxa. Quatro anos se passaram e as únicas coisas que mantinha como lembrança eram as memórias e um colar. Apenas isso restou. </p><p>A dor muda as pessoas. A fome muda as pessoas. A guerra muda as pessoas. E, em meio a isso tudo, Junmyeon também mudou. O que foi preciso fazer durante a guerra, o Kim não gostava de se recordar em detalhes, mas foram coisas que ele não poderia esquecer. As vezes que o soldado se questionara sobre sua sanidade não foram poucas. Se passavam muitas coisas na cabeça de alguém que precisava lutar a todo momento se quisesse sobreviver. E Junmyeon, com seu coração, torcia para nunca mais precisar presenciar aquela dor outra vez. </p><p>Outro estrondo, mas, dessa vez, mais perto do que o anterior. O Kim estava perdendo suas forças, precisava se arrastar entre os troncos das árvores para se manter em pé, cambaleando entre um tronco e outro para não ceder. Sua única arma estava quase sem balas, e a munição havia sido quase gasta por completo em um conflito há horas atrás. Um dos tiros atravessara sua cintura, e por muita sorte não acertou algum órgão. A dor física fora a única que ele aprendeu a conviver. </p><p>Estancando o sangue com um pedaço de tecido velho, Junmyeon se arrastou pela floresta até chegar em uma casa abandonada, com os vidros das janelas destruídos e uma porta levemente encostada. Seria um bom lugar para descansar sem ser pego. Suspirou falho, torcendo o rosto pela dor. </p><p>Ainda havia um certo perigo em estar sozinho, mas ele precisava se arriscar. Pegou a arma em sua cintura, destravou e a levantou assim que abrira a porta. A casa, até então, parecia vazia. Ele suspirou, dessa vez aliviado. Contudo, voltou a sentir-se tenso ao ouvir um soluço, que por sinal não era dele. </p><p>Levantou a arma outra vez, dando passos leves e lentos na direção do barulho. Assim como do lado de fora, o interior da casa também estava aos pedaços, e seguindo na direção de uma mesa velha, o Kim abaixou-se rápido, sendo surpreendido ao ver quem estava ali. </p><p>— Cadê seus pais? — questionou para uma criancinha de cabelos pretos e escorridos. Os olhos do garotinho estavam inchados e suas bochechas, magras e murchas. </p><p>O garoto, no entanto, não respondera, mas apontou o dedo na direção oposta de Junmyeon. Atrás dele tinha uma cama com um corpo pálido e extremamente magro. Uma mulher, que deveria ser a mãe da criança. </p><p>Coçou a garganta, tentando conter o sentimento nauseante que sentira. </p><p>— Seu pai está na guerra? — perguntou, tentando mostrar uma voz calma para o menino.</p><p>— O papai está no céu — Tirando o rosto das pernas, o garotinho olhou para Junmyeon, mais precisamente, para o ferimento em sua cintura. — Os homens maus também te machucaram… Eles vão me machucar também? </p><p>— Não, de forma alguma — o Kim tentou tranquilizá-lo, se sentando na frente do menino e dando um sorriso mínimo. Ele nem se lembrava da última vez que sorriu. — Eu sou um soldado, e o meu trabalho é te proteger. Agora nada de ruim vai acontecer com você.</p><p>Junmyeon notou como o garotinho, que chorava a alguns minutos atrás, agora sorria de forma mínima para si. O sorriso era tão puro e inocente que se lembrou de sua infância, quando Sehun sorria para si daquela maneira quando comprava refrigerante e sorvete para ele no caminho para casa.</p><p>Ele se lembrava de Sehun todos os dias e em todos os momentos. Bem, lembrava-se quando não estava tentando manter-se vivo.</p><p>Foi então, naquele exato momento, que Junmyeon sentiu que deveria cuidar e proteger aquela, desconhecida, criança.</p><p>— Como você se chama? — perguntou, ainda abaixado. </p><p>— Doyoung — respondeu, sem deixar de encarar o soldado ferido. — E você? </p><p>Junmyeon riu fraco pela pergunta, achando graça da forma como Doyoung dissera. Soava até como uma conversa casual, como se naquele lugar não houvesse guerra, ou corpos espalhados por todos os cantos para onde olhava.</p><p>— Junmyeon — disse, sentando-se. A dor que o ferimento lhe causava, deixava-o cada vez mais fraco.</p><p>Ele precisava descansar, mas sua cabeça, naquele momento, estava buscando um meio de tirar Doyoung daquele lugar e levá-lo para um mais seguro, onde poderia dormir e se alimentar bem. </p><p>— Seu machucado dói muito? — o garotinho questionou. Ele parecia bastante atento à mancha de sangue do uniforme do Kim. — No quarto da mamãe tem remédio. Eu tenho um pouco de medo de ir sozinho, você pode ir lá pegar. </p><p>— Muito obrigado, Doyoung, mas eu estou bem — Tentou dar um sorriso para o menino. A sensação de estar a sós com um garoto indefeso o fazia querer protegê-lo. Isso o fez lembrar que trouxera consigo um pão em seu bolso, deveria ser suficiente para alimentar ele e Doyoung durante algumas horas. — Doyoung, você está com fome?</p><p>O menino não disse nada, apenas balançou a cabeça várias vezes, olhando com expectativa para Junmyeon. O soldado sorriu, retirando o pão do bolso da calça e o entregando inteiro para Doyoung. Ele aguentava mais algumas horas sem comer. </p><p>Enquanto o garotinho comia aos poucos o pedaço de pão, Junmyeon se levantou de onde estava e, com dificuldade, caminhou até a porta principal da casa. Buscou ao redor algo grande e pesado que a mantivesse fechada enquanto estivesse ali, cuidando de Doyoung e elaborando diversas maneiras de levá-lo consigo sem que houvesse problemas no caminho, ou cenas que desejaria que o menino nunca mais precisasse presenciar. </p><p>Seus olhos pararam sob a enorme mesa que Doyoung usava de abrigo. Então, com a permissão do garoto de retirar o enorme objeto dali, ele a empurrou até a porta. Checou algumas vezes para ver se só aquilo era o suficiente para mantê-los seguros e, no final, apenas decidiu confiar. Rezando indiretamente para que ninguém tentasse entrar ali. </p><p>O corpo sem vida da mãe do garotinho ainda estava lá, portanto, para tentar evitar que Doyoung presenciasse mais daquela cena horrenda, disse ao menino que seria mais seguro se fossem para algum outro cômodo. Como o garoto obediente que Doyoung mostrou ser desde o início, levou o soldado para seu antigo quarto. </p><p>Junmyeon não levava muito jeito com crianças, sabia disso. Enquanto Doyoung brincava com uma pequena bola, o Kim permanecia sentado no outro canto do cômodo, pensando em mil e uma maneiras para tirar aquele garotinho daquela casa e o manter a salvo. Será que sua mãe gostaria de ter mais um filho?</p><p>— Junmyeon — o menino chamou tímido, olhando para a bola. — Você tem alguma história legal para contar? Já estou cansado de brincar com a bola.</p><p>— História legal? — repetiu, surpreendido, afinal, o que seria uma história legal para uma criança? O dia em que prendeu a perna de um rival numa pedra não parecia ser muito divertida e saudável. — História legal… Ah, já sei! Certa vez, eu e um amigo bem próximo fomos brincar na praia depois da escola — Largando a bola em um canto qualquer, Doyoung caminhou na direção do soldado, sentando de pernas cruzadas em sua frente, mostrando-se totalmente interessado. Junmyeon riu pelo gesto fofo. — Nós ficamos a tarde toda conversando e procurando conchinhas. Eu achei uma roxa muito bonita.</p><p>— E qual é a parte legal da história? — o garoto questionou com os lábios em bico e os olhos cerrados. O Kim riu com gosto, mas se contendo para não chamar atenção. </p><p>— Você é bastante impaciente, Doyoung. Me lembra um certo alguém — Ele afagou os cabelos do menino, dando um leve sorriso. — Continuando, naquele dia nós também prometemos que iríamos fazer uma viagem e velejar em um barco. </p><p>— Um barco?! Que legal! Eu sempre quis ir em um. </p><p>— Quem sabe eu não te leve quando sairmos daqui — Piscou divertido para Doyoung. — Aquela foi uma viagem muito legal. Lá eu e o Sehun nos beijamos… </p><p>O menino arregalou os olhos e tampou a boca com a mão. Foi aí que Junmyeon percebeu que falou mais do que devia. </p><p>— O seu amigo é seu namorado?! — Doyoung perguntou, parecendo mais interessado do que antes. </p><p>— Esquece o que eu disse sobre beijos, você é muito novo pra ouvir sobre isso. E não, o Sehun não é meu namorado. </p><p>— O Junmyeon tem namorado — ele riu baixinho, fazendo aquilo que as crianças gostam de fazer quando descobrem o ponto fraco de alguém: irritando. — Ele deve ser fofo. Quero conhecer ele um dia. </p><p>Foram horas tentando fazer Doyoung esquecer a história do beijo. Junmyeon então optou por contar uma das diversas histórias que seu pai costumava lhe contar quando mais novo. Acreditou que essa seria sua salvação para distrair o garoto, mas quando olhou para Doyoung, notou que este estava dormindo com a cabeça apoiada em sua perna. </p><p>Sorriu de forma mínima enquanto percorria as mãos pelos cabelos negros de Doyoung, que resonava baixinho. Foi depois de alguns minutos, olhando para o garoto, que Junmyeon se permitiu descansar por algumas horas até o sol nascer e ele partir em busca de um abrigo de sua tropa para manter o mais novo a salvo do cenário horrível existente do outro lado. </p><p>[𓂃𓊝𓄹𓄺]</p><p>Logo que o sol nasceu, iluminando todo o local onde Junmyeon havia passado a noite, ele soube que era hora de levar Doyoung para um local mais seguro. De acordo com as pegadas ao redor da casa, e dos riscos em formato de cruz nas árvores — um código entre os soldados —, eles não estavam longe do destino.</p><p>Acordar o garotinho não fora uma tarefa fácil, assim como convencê-lo de deixar a casa para irem ao quartel, onde estaria mais seguro que ali. Junmyeon teve que explicar várias vezes até Doyoung aceitar a ideia de sair dali junto com o soldado.</p><p>O soldado não pôde se deixar ficar disperso nem por um segundo. Agora não era somente a vida dele em jogo, mas a de uma criança indefesa também. Com uma arma carregada em mãos, uma faca na bota e uma vontade imensa de fugir daquele cenário, Junmyeon protegeu Doyoung da maneira que conseguiu. E graças aos céus, ele fez o suficiente.</p><p>Havia um acampamento não muito longe de onde eles estavam. O lugar, apesar de escondido, não fora difícil de encontrar devido a boa memória do Kim. No acampamento, Doyoung teria todo o cuidado necessário de médicos e seria tratado da melhor maneira possível. Pensar que tudo melhoraria deixava aquela mínima chama de esperança ainda acesa no interior de Junmyeon. </p><p>Embora estivesse ferido, não deixou os olhos de Doyoung até ter a absoluta certeza que cuidariam do menino. Seus ferimentos poderiam esperar mais um pouco.</p><p>Desde a última vez que entrara no acampamento, não se lembrava de ver as macas tão cheias de soldados quanto ele via agora. Apesar de boa parte estar ferida, e alguns com certos membros faltando, aquele era um bom sinal. Se tantos soldados não estivessem guerreando, era porque não havia mais com quem guerrear. </p><p>Os raios solares iluminavam o rosto contorcido pela dor de Junmyeon. Uma enfermeira examinava um de seus ferimentos no abdômen com pressa e sem muito cuidado, afinal, havia muitos homens para serem tratados. No entanto, seus olhos nunca saíram da direção onde Doyoung estava sendo examinado do outro lado da sala. </p><p>— Recruta Do! — uma voz grossa e autoritária chamou pelo soldado. O impulso pelo susto quase fez o dedo da enfermeira entrar em seu ferimento, o que por sorte não aconteceu. </p><p>— Sim, senhor.</p><p>— Vejo que trouxe algo com você dessa vez — com um certo tom de desdém, o superior de Junmyeon levantou o queixo na direção do garotinho. — Onde estão os pais da criança? </p><p>— Estão mortos, senhor — o Kim disse torcendo para que Doyoung não tivesse o escutado. </p><p>— Sem registro e sem família, ele será mandado para um orfanato ou para uma fazenda assim que voltarmos. </p><p>Tirando os olhos de seu superior, o Kim olhou com pesar para o garotinho. Às vezes seus olhares se encontravam, e, nesses momentos, Doyoung mostrava um sorriso triste para o soldado. O coração de Junmyeon doía pelo menino, imaginando que nunca entenderia nem uma parcela da dor que ele sentia, mas, ainda assim, gostaria de fazer seu melhor para fazê-lo sorrir alegremente outra vez.</p><p>— Você trouxe os registros dele com você, soldado Kim? — Kyungsoo, que até então observava tudo em total silêncio, resolveu se pronunciar, com o intuito de ajudar o amigo. — Isso pode ajudar o garoto a encontrar algum familiar que possa cuidar dele.  </p><p>Junmyeon quis se bater por ter esquecido de procurar os registros de nascimento de Doyoung enquanto estava na casa desse, porém estava tão preocupado com a segurança e cuidado dele que nem se lembrou de fazer isso. </p><p>— Eu estava tão preocupado em tirar aquela criança de perto do cadáver da mãe dele, e acabei sequer pensando nos registros dele — o Kim admitiu com tristeza. </p><p>— Bem, é mesmo uma pena — falou o superior com todo seu egocentrismo e, uma grande parcela do real significado de "filho da puta". — Mas ele terá de ir para um orfanato. </p><p>Junmyeon franziu o cenho. A dor do curativo sendo finalizado não podia ser comparada com a dor pela dureza daquelas palavras. Depois de receber um olhar de pena vindo de Kyungsoo, ele não aguentou mais se manter quieto. </p><p>— Meu filho não vai para orfanato algum.</p><p>[𓂃𓊝𓄹𓄺]</p><p>Eles haviam feito uma parada na cidade vizinha da que moravam já que, no meio do caminho, o pequeno Doyoung havia dito que estava com fome e com sede, e Junmyeon, como um bom pai postiço, atendera as necessidades de seu filho.</p><p>Enquanto Doyoung se alimentava de um grande sanduíche, Junmyeon continuava sua história para Sehun, que, mesmo sem coragem para o olhar, concordava com o que dizia, com o intuito de mostrar ao Kim que estava prestando atenção. </p><p>— Então… — A voz de Sehun havia saído com dificuldade, então, após coçar a garganta, ele continuou. — Você o adotou?</p><p>— Sim — respondeu, sem hesitar. </p><p>Sehun sorriu de forma mínima, pois, depois de quatro malditos anos longe do Kim, ele não mudara nada mesmo, nem o seu jeito de pensar. </p><p>— Isso é mesmo a sua cara, Myeon — Riu, negando com a cabeça e, depois de muito tempo, encarando os olhos castanhos escuros do outro. Notou quando os ombros do melhor amigo baixaram, demonstrando que, após dizer seu apelido, ele se sentiu mais tranquilo. — Confesso que eu estou surpreso e que ainda não absorvi bem a ideia de você, agora, ser pai. Mas, bem… Estou feliz, sabe? Você está aqui, na minha frente, vivo e sem uma parte faltando — Teve de morder a bochecha quando sentiu os olhos marejarem pela emoção. — Eu realmente estou feliz de te ver de novo, Myeon. Senti muito a sua falta. </p><p>Aquilo não era um dos vários sonhos que tiveram desde que o Kim fora para a guerra e isso deixava o Oh extremamente feliz. Teve de se beliscar algumas vezes durante o caminho para ter certeza de que aquele momento não era alucinação ou uma das peças que seu cérebro estivesse pregando.</p><p>Junmyeon riu soprado, apesar de tudo, Sehun também não havia mudado quase nada, a não ser a altura, claro. </p><p>— Eu também senti a sua, Hun — ele sorriu após dizer aquela frase. </p><p>Doyoung, que até então estava se deliciando com o suco que Junmyeon havia pedido para ele, os observava em silêncio. Seus olhos poderiam estar focados na decoração bonita do estabelecimento onde estavam, mas seus ouvidos estavam atentos a tudo o que ambos adultos estavam conversando. </p><p>Quando virou-se para observá-los melhor, o garotinho pôde notar o brilho existente nos olhares trocados entre Junmyeon e Sehun. Sentiu vontade de sorrir também, não só por aquilo, mas por ver o Kim feliz depois de reencontrar seu melhor amigo, também conhecido por ser dono dos suspiros que dava quando contava alguma história de sua adolescência para o pequeno Doyoung.</p><p>— Para ser sincero… durante muito tempo eu ficava lendo e relendo a carta que você havia escrito para mim antes de eu ir para o exército — Tomando um gole do refrigerante que pedirá para si e para Sehun, o Kim mentou. — Eu lia ela quando a chama da esperança parecia apagada depois de ver que, todos os dias, um colega, amigo e companheiro perdia a vida na batalha. Foi um inferno, Sehun… </p><p>Sehun olhava para seus dedos que descansavam em suas coxas, lembrando-se da noite quando escreveu aquela carta. Muitos papéis foram gastos e jogados fora, pois a cada linha, o Oh sentia que um pedaço de si era despedaçado e posto em cada palavra. Suspirou, voltando sua atenção para o sorriso triste de Junmyeon. </p><p>— Eu pensei em você todos os dias — Sehun disse, sincero. — Não houve uma noite que eu não me perguntei como você estava, e desejava que… — Elevou o corpo para frente, com intenção de chegar mais perto do Kim e diminuir o volume de sua voz. — Você estivesse comigo, do meu lado. </p><p>— Espera — Doyoung disse, quebrando a atmosfera repleta de melancolia e saudade. — Então esse é a pessoa que você... — O garotinho fez um bico exagerado com os lábios, fazendo os olhos de Junmyeon quase saírem das órbitas.</p><p>Sehun riu com gosto, diferente do Kim, que somente riu por puro nervosismo e desespero. </p><p>— Você nunca foi muito bom em guardar segredos, não é? — o Oh comentou em um riso alegre. Talvez ele se daria bem com Doyoung futuramente. </p><p>[𓂃𓊝𓄹𓄺]</p><p>Quando aceitou brincar de esconde-esconde com Sehun e Doyoung, Junmyeon tinha em mente que não seria tão complicado como era em sua infância. De acordo com as regras, ele apenas teria que contar até dez e procurar pelo filho e pelo seu, agora, namorado, certo? Errado. Procurar por Doyoung e por Sehun fora mais difícil do que havia chegado a acreditar. </p><p>Foi só depois de dez minutos, enquanto dava voltas ao redor da nova casa, por dentro e por fora, que Junmyeon recebeu o primeiro sinal de onde Doyoung poderia estar. Desde que se mudaram para aquela casa, após dois anos desde que retornara do exército, Doyoung tinha costume de se esconder nos lugares onde o mais velho jamais iria cogitar procurá-lo, como dentro da secadora na lavanderia, por exemplo. </p><p>Quando adentrou na lavanderia, o Kim elaborou um plano rápido para pegar Doyoung. Junmyeon caminhou fazendo barulho durante todo o caminho até a segunda porta e abriu a mesma em seguida, para que o garotinho além de notar sua presença, acreditasse que estava pronto para deixar o cômodo. Todavia, Junmyeon não se rendia fácil. </p><p>Com cautela, o mais velho pegou do cesto de roupa de cama suja um lençol azulado, estendendo-o no chão em frente à secadora. Junmyeon não teve muita dificuldade em subir na máquina sem fazer um barulho sequer, e logo fechou a porta aberta com o pé, com o intuito de mostrar ao filho que havia deixado o cômodo. </p><p>Quando ouviu a tampa sendo aberta e, em seguida, um pequeno corpo se esgueirando para fora, Junmyeon botou seu plano em ação. Ainda sob a secadora, o ex-soldado fora rápido em pegar as quatro pontas do lençol e juntá-las em seguida, prendendo o pequeno Kim. </p><p>— Ei! — o garotinho gritou de dentro, enquanto Junmyeon o levava para o sofá da sala, onde o libertou. — Droga — murmurou depois de ver que havia sido descoberto, mais uma vez, pelo mais velho.</p><p>— E aí, quer me contar onde o Sehun está? — mesmo sabendo da resposta, Junmyeon perguntou, cruzando os braços, enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha e sorriu de canto, de modo desafiador. </p><p>Durante os primeiros meses desde sua chegada do exército, Sehun ainda tinha dificuldade em aceitar que, seu amado, agora era pai e que, dali em diante, se quisesse mesmo continuar com ele, sua vida não seria mais como a que viveu sonhando. Mas, no ano seguinte, o Oh e o novo Kim eram como unha e carne, tanto que muitas vezes Junmyeon se surpreendia em ver o melhor amigo se oferecendo para cuidar do filho nos dias de folga. </p><p>Foram cerca de três anos desenvolvendo uma relação com o pequeno Kim e uma nova com Junmyeon, pois soube que dali em diante não seriam só mais os dois e sim os três, juntos, como uma família. </p><p>— Não vou entregar o Sehun, pai — Doyoung disse com um biquinho adorável nos lábios.</p><p>O ex-soldado ainda se emocionava com Doyoung o chamando de pai, a primeira vez que isso aconteceu foi quando eles estavam reunidos em uma das tardes de domingo na casa de seus pais, para um almoço em família. Dali em diante, o garotinho de, agora, sete anos, não deixou de chamá-lo daquela forma. </p><p>— Nem se eu comprar aquele brinquedo que você queria? — tentou mais uma vez, mas Doyoung, mesmo tentado, negou, e Junmyeon sentiu orgulho daquilo. — Certo… Eu vou te achar, ouviu, Oh Sehun?! — Junmyeon falou em alto e bom som, para que o namorado o escutasse de seja lá onde estivesse escondido. — Como eu ainda não encontrei um cara com um e oitenta e três de altura? — foi a última coisa que murmurou, antes de sair em busca do menor.</p><p>Junmyeon não demorou muito para encontrar o namorado dentro da dispensa. Se este não tivesse feito barulho, ele nunca saberia que estava dentro da dispensa e, ainda por cima, comendo um dos biscoitos que havia comprado para Doyoung levar de merenda na escola. </p><p>— Sehun! — repreendeu, enquanto o via todo espremido dentro do armário e com um pacote de biscoito em mãos. </p><p>— O que? — questionou, de boca cheia, e o Kim não conseguiu segurar a risada. — Eu estava com fome! Você demorou demais e eu simplesmente me vi na obrigação de atender o pedido do meu estômago, tudo bem? — As desculpas de Sehun fizeram não só Junmyeon rir, mas também Doyoung, que correu em sua direção logo que conseguiu sair da pequena dispensa. — Muito obrigado por não me entregar, Dodo! — Depois de limpar as migalhas existentes em sua blusa, Sehun se abaixou e pegou o garotinho no colo, esse que, em seguida, sorriu para si, fazendo um símbolo em frente a boca, como se estivesse dizendo que jamais iria contar algo que tivesse prometido.</p><p>— Oi, eu ainda estou aqui! — de braços cruzados e um bico adorável nos lábios, Junmyeon falou.</p><p>O Oh acabou rindo da cena e, sem aviso prévio, puxou o mais baixo para perto de si, enquanto trazia Doyoung para mais perto, a fim de que pudesse envolvê-los em um abraço apertado e cheio de sentimentos. </p><p>— Eu amo vocês — Foi a primeira coisa que Doyoung disse quando se separaram e foi posto no chão novamente.</p><p>— A gente também te ama — eles disseram juntos, o que acabou fazendo eles se entreolharam, se aproximaram em seguida e sorriram um para o outro de maneira carinhosa. </p><p>Estavam quase deixando os lábios encostarem, sem medo já que, bem, a casa onde moravam agora era livre de vizinhos ao redor e ninguém sairia apontando o dedo para eles, julgá-los até a última geração e até os ameaçar de morte enquanto trocavam carícias como estavam fazendo naquele momento.</p><p>— A gente pode brincar na praia agora? — o garotinho perguntou, enquanto corria até a porta dos fundos e estendia os bracinhos para cima, mostrando a ambos adultos que o dia estava lindo para aquilo. </p><p>— Eu acho que...</p><p>— Pode sim! — Sehun interrompeu o mais velho, se desapegando do namorado para se aproximar do pequeno Kim e abaixou-se para ficar na altura dele para fingir contar um segredo. — Você me ajuda a procurar uma concha para o seu pai? Sabe, ele gosta muito dessas coisas. </p><p>Doyoung concordou, eufórico, e Junmyeon negou com a cabeça, rindo da cena. Sehun era mesmo uma figura. Na verdade, ele sempre fora. </p><p>O Oh virou-se em sua direção e sorriu daquela forma que fazia seu coração palpitar fortemente dentro de sua caixa torácica. </p><p>— Tudo bem — suspirou derrotado, enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura e olhava para o namorado e o filho. — Pode ir se trocar, estaremos aguardando você aqui embaixo.</p><p>O pequeno Kim não conteve o sorriso enquanto corria para abraçar o mais velho, em sinal de agradecimento, e em seguida subir as escadas às pressas e correr em direção de seu quarto para se trocar.</p><p>— Eu amo você, sabia? — Sehun comentou de longe, admirando a beleza do mais baixo. </p><p>O futuro havia sido extremamente gentil com Junmyeon após deixar o serviço militar. Depois que retornou para casa, o Kim havia conseguido ajustar sua vida na cidade em que cresceu, tudo graças ao Oh e sua família, que, através de muitos contatos, havia conseguido um emprego para Junmyeon na famosa padaria do Sr. Lee. Com o salário que recebia, o ex-soldado conseguira comprar uma casa próximo a praia, aquela que ele e Sehun tanto iam quando mais novos, e, além disso tudo, ser feliz ao lado das pessoas que amava.</p><p>Também demorou um pouco para que Junmyeon reunisse toda sua coragem para pedir Sehun em namoro, coisa que só aconteceu quando o Oh fez por si. Em vez de lhe dar um novo colar, com uma das milhares de conchas bonitas que o Kim encontrava na praia junto com o filho, ele lhe deu um anel feito com cada uma das pequenas conchas que Doyoung encontrara. Tudo só aconteceu graças a ajuda da irmã de Junmyeon, que tinha um conhecido capaz de trabalhar com qualquer tipo de material. </p><p>Junmyeon o olhou para o anel existente em seu dedo anelar da mão direita e em seguida para Sehun, que percebera quando se aproximou. Sorriu daquela maneira que Sehun tanto gostava e o puxou para um breve selar de lábios.</p><p>— Sabia — falou, olhando bem para os olhos castanhos do Oh. — E eu também te amo — disse, antes de se separarem assim que escutaram os passos de Doyoung se aproximando. </p><p>— Vocês estão prontos? — o garotinho perguntou, com uma mão na cintura e um sorriso extremamente adorável. </p><p>— Estamos, capitão! — disseram juntos, seguindo os passos do pequeno e adorável Kim até a praia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Franjinha: E aí, o que acharam dessa fic? Esperamos, de coração, que tenham gostado! </p><p>Bem, eu agradeço de coração por cada um que tenha lido nosso fanfic. Agradeço principalmente a @royalbaekh (@fairywish no twitter) por ter feito parte do nosso trabalho,  nos ajudado e nos incentivado bastante! Ela é incrível e foi extremamente incrível trabalhar com ela! </p><p>Também quero agradecer a @ziggytozier, por ter participado desse fest comigo! Esse foi nosso primeiro fest de muitos, acredito eu e, bem, eu jamais irei esquecê-lo! Escrever contigo nesse ano foi uma das coisas mais incríveis, maravilhosas e fantásticas que aconteceu! Eu amo muito você! ❤️</p><p>Agradeço novamente a cada pessoa que leu nossa história! Fiquem bem, se cuidem e tenha ótimas festas de fim de ano! Não esqueçam de se alimentarem bem e se hidratarem! ❤️</p><p>Ziggy: Esperamos que vocês tenham gostado da nossa fanfic, e que ela tenha transmitido pelo menos um pouquinho da magia dos filmes. </p><p>Muito obrigada @royalbaehk, a nossa beta perfeita sem defeitos que eu amo enaltecer sempre que surge uma oportunidade. Você fez parte de tudo isso junto conosco 💞</p><p>Boas festas de fim de ano, leitores. Se cuidem e aproveitem as férias com as fanfics desse fest maravilhoso ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>